


Pardonnez-moi Mère

by Memepotter952504



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Thor 2, Deathfic, Family, One Shot, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Il y a du grabuge dans la prison et les barrières des cellules s'ouvrent. Loki en profite pour s'enfuir. Il est déjà loin du palais quand il se retourne pour observer Asgard. Il voit alors les vaisseaux des ennemis. Il jure et fait demi-tour. La reine, sa mère ... est en danger.
Kudos: 5





	Pardonnez-moi Mère

Il y avait de l'agitation dans la prison. Cela tira Loki de ses vaines réflexions et ruminations. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les gardes courir dans la direction du bruit et quelques combats se firent entendre.

Il se leva juste au moment où il vit quelques prisonniers s'échapper. Rapidement, d'autres gardes arrivèrent pour les renvoyer dans leurs cellules. Mais il y avait un être étrange parmi eux. Cet être approcha de la barrière magique bloquant Loki et il la détruisit comme les autres.

Il se leva juste au moment où il vit quelques prisonniers s'échapper. Rapidement, d'autres gardes arrivèrent pour les renvoyer dans leurs cellules. Mais il y avait un être étrange parmi eux. Cet être approcha de la barrière magique bloquant Loki et il la détruisit comme les autres.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au Dieu fourbe pour saisir l'occasion. Il prit l'apparence d'un prisonnier quelconque, puis d'un soldat d'Asgard, puis d'un simple paysan pour s'éloigner des lieux sans subir le moindre dommage. Il croisa Thor et ses amis sur le chemin mais trop préoccupés par la petite escarmouche qui avait lieu dans la prison, aucun d'eux ne le reconnut.

Il partit rapidement et s'empara d'un cheval pour s'enfuir avec quelques roturiers. Une fois à une lieue de la cité, il fit demi-tour juste pour la regarder. Ce fut là qu'il le vit, le vaisseau étrange et noir. Cela ne lui fit pas autant froid dans le dos que de voir l'un de ceux appartenant à Thanos mais... Il ressentit quand même quelque chose.

A la peur, l'inquiétude suivit rapidement toute dirigée vers une seule personne essentiellement. La reine, sa mère. Il avait osé lui dire quelque chose qu'il avait regretté dès l'instant où les mots avaient franchi sa bouche. Il n'était juste pas quelqu'un qui s'excusait. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il grogna et fit demi-tour. Il se téléporta directement sans même descendre de sa monture. Il l'élança sur le parvis et fit apparaître sa lance. Il abattit autant d'ennemis qu'il le put. Il mit pied à terre quand il pénétra dans le palais. Il se figea. Les lieux étaient saccagés au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, des colonnes avaient été partiellement voire totalement brisées, le trône lui-même n'était plus.

« Mère, » murmura-t-il.

Il partit en courant à travers le palais et se téléporta à nouveau au plus proche des portes des appartements de la reine. Elles étaient ouvertes et il pouvait voir Frigg dans en bien mauvaise posture, immobilisée par l'être qui l'avait libéré. Quant à l'autre être présent, tout aussi dangereux bien que moins imposant en taille, se dirigeait vers la Mortelle de Thor. Ou du moins l'illusion de la Mortelle que sa mère avait créée. Il pouvait la voir comme telle, lui-même friand de ce genre d'artifice.

« Tu as volé quelque chose mon enfant, » fit l'être d'une voix caverneuse. « Rends-le-moi. »

L'être passa la main sur l'illusion et la fit disparaître dans une lueur verte et diffuse.

« Sorcière ! » s'exclama l'être en se retournant.

En le voyant, Loki put enfin en déterminer la race. Un elfe noir. Ils étaient tous des elfes noirs. Il croyait pourtant cette race éteinte depuis des siècles, si pas déjà un ou deux millénaires.

« Où est l'Ether ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Je ne te le dirais jamais, » clama la reine avec fermeté, un sourire fier sur le visage, affrontant la mort en face avec courage.

« Comme tu veux, » répondit l'ennemi.

« Sauf que ce n'est pas ce que moi, je veux, » siffla Loki en se faisant remarquer.

Il lança immédiatement sa lance sur la brute qui tenait sa mère en difficulté et lui permit ainsi de s'échapper.

« Partez Mère ! » cria-t-il avant d'engager le combat.

« Loki ! »

« Partez ! »

Le combat fut rude et tellement inégal. Il n'était pas bâti pour un affrontement de face, et encore moins face à deux ennemis. Il fit toutefois de son mieux pour donner du temps à sa mère de s'enfuir. Il sentit soudain les poils se hérisser sur sa peau et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. De l'électricité ... Thor !

Il vit Mjolnir passer devant lui pour frapper l'armoire à glace qui venait de le repousser avec violence. Si son frère insistait tant pour l'avoir, il n'allait pas le disputer. Il prenait avec joie le plus frêle des deux. Et aussi le plus intéressant. Cet ennemi était tout aussi fourbe que lui et enfin à égalité, ou plus ou moins, il le combattit avec une certaine satisfaction.

Soudain, une horrible douleur lui traversa la poitrine et il vit la lame d'une épée sortir de cette dernière. Malgré sa souffrance, il trouva encore la force de lancer un sortilège à l'ennemi pour le repousser avant de s'effondrer.

Il ne suivit pas la suite du combat, il n'était plus que douleur et il suffoquait peu à peu.

« Loki ! » fit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

« Mère, » toussa-t-il.

Il avait le gout du sang dans la bouche. Il se sentit soulever doucement et vit le visage de la reine apparaître dans son champ de vision.

« Ca va aller, » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Tout va s'arranger. »

« Je ... je ne... crois ... pas. »

« Je te remercie, » lui dit-elle en lui embrassant le front.

Loki fixa la reine Frigg en tremblant, les bras repliés contre son torse.

« Je... je vous demande ... pardon, Mère. Je vous demande... pardon. »

Il toussa encore et tacha sa robe. Il continua pourtant de la fixer alors qu'il voyait des larmes perler dans son regard doux et aimant.

« Loki, » fit une voix plus grave.

Le regard vert et douloureux se posa sur Thor.

« Mon... frère, » répondit-il avec faiblesse.

Le blond lui prit le bras et le serra comme autrefois. Loki vit des larmes naître dans ce regard orageux ainsi qu'un sourire triste apparaître sur ce visage. Puis Thor s'écarta pour laisser place à Odin.

« Tu as combattu avec vaillance et courage, Loki, » dit le roi d'Asgard. « Tu es venu sauver Frigg... Je ne l'oublierai jamais, mon fils. »

« Je ne .... »

Loki ne respirait presque plus, toussant et crachant de plus en plus de sang. Sa vue se brouillait et il avait peur.

« Père, » murmura-t-il enfin alors qu'il sentait la main du roi serrer la sienne.

« Nous sommes tous avec toi, Loki, » fit Frigg avec une voix rassurante.

« Nous sommes fiers de toi, » ajouta Odin avec un sourire et pour la première fois une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

Loki sombra avec un léger sentiment qui recouvrit sa peur. Il partit un peu plus serein. Ils étaient fiers de lui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu dans sa vie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en soit au crépuscule, fauché comme une gerbe de blé, pour l'entendre ? La vie était vraiment injuste.

Il cessa de réfléchir et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère qui lui chantait une petite chanson asgardienne.

Ainsi s'éteignit Loki, le Dieu des Mensonges et des Tromperies.


End file.
